


Sweet Overstimulation

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealousy, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Kylo wants what he wants and he takes in full. (Y/n) didn't know her naughty actions had backfired. Hence punishment must be brought to light! Enjoy! ;D ;D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravensandviolins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensandviolins/gifts).



> This was on the spur of the moment thing. Hope you enjoy! ;D

Kylo saw (Y/n) standing up by the command of The Finalizer. He was going to ruin her no matter what. She had been sending him flirty sensual messages. To which she'd always start giggling over the general. She was going to pay now.

He zoned on her vocal chords to keep her quiet and then to render her immobile. (Y/n) had been needing to get off to go eat. When she was held down and silenced. It was real scary to her to feel this way.

"Now dear, I will teach you your place. Since you like to tease me. Which isn't cool or impressive!" said Kylo to (Y/n) in her head.

Kylo had manipulated her tiny cunt. Feeling her orgasm that shook her hard and fast. (Y/n) wasn't sure what to feel now. But, She was now on her third orgasm.  Her legs were weak and shaky. Even though she wasn't even moving one bit.

"Are you ready yet or not to submit to me? My beautiful little bitch! Ready to be mine?" said Kylo to her in her mind.

(Y/n) knew deep down in whore heart that she wanted him. And that she was going to submit to Kylo. She had voiced her consent in her head. Kylo had dragged her out by the force. Dragging her to the nearest empty closet. Pinning her body to the wall. Hiking up her regulation skirt. To see her wearing no undies. 

"You knew I desire you. Just as much you do to me. I will not tolerate your flirtatious ways no more!" said Kylo Sternly.

Kylo got down on his knee's and put a leg on his shoulder. Swallowing her tiny shaved pussy in one go. Seeing her struggle to not cum too quickly. Kylo had taken his firm tongue into her quivering slit. Tasting how sweet she was to him.

"K-kylo pl-please....I need....I want....FUCK....damn-nit.....SHIT!!!" moaned (Y/n) in the throe's of orgasmic joy.

Her lovejuice was engulfed by Kylo's skilled mouth. Seeing her cum all over his face was too much for her to see. A small pitiful whimper left her mouth. Kylo was too deep in love with the very way he did this to her. Grovelling for the next orgasm from him.

"Now get on your fucking knee's and service my cock, my little whore!" said Kylo harshly.

(Y/n) had made quick work on his pants. Going to pull his pants and underwear down in one rough motion. Taking his hard in her hand and inhaling the hard shaft on Kylo. Tasting his heady man meat in her small mouth. That surprisingly took him in like a glove. Kylo had pulled her head to the base of balls.

"Smell the way I reek of sex. You do that to me. Making me ache to be buried deep in the wet snatch you have. To leave you my broken mess!" said Kylo harshly.

Kylo was ramming the back of her throat violently. Seeing her lips become swollen with the brute force he wrought upon her. Seeing her leak her fluids on the ground. And the very pathetic way she fingered her tiny pussy she had on her. 

"Fuck your damn mine now. Your never going to allow Hux near you. You were mine the very moment you stepped your ass on my ship. Never going to leave. Never!" said Kylo in full dominance.

She came hard on her hand with how she was being treated. Kylo lost it the very moment she came. As he pulled her head fully on his swollen girth. Shooting his warm wet spunk down her raw battered mouth. He picked her up and layed her on a nearby desk. Putting one leg up on the desk and letting the other leg of her's stand up. Lapping up her asshole with deliberate strokes of his tongue. While Kylo saw to it to service her weak brave pussy with the force. Seeing her gush down her leg.

"Bet you won't make the mistake of ever crossing me ever again. You will marry me and bare my line of future kid's. Your mine to use and ruin!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

"Ah fuck kylo. Stop it right now, please. I can't go on anymore. You ripping me a new one!" said (Y/n) sobbing to Kylo.

"Oh poor you.... I had to deal with your ass flirting with everyone. Even me for months on end. No more will that happen ever again. Your going to marry me and that is final!" said Kylo tauntingly.

She came screaming his name as she wailed from the overstimulation. Seeing to it she fell limply over the desk. Kylo had hauled her onto her front and saw her swollen pussy on full display to his feasting eye's. Rubbing her clit harshly to hear her cry on blissful agony. Slamming his huge 10 inch thick cock deep in her. Holding her firmly to him as he sought out his next release. He enjoyed how she looked so stretched out from taking him in.

"Oh (Y/n), Your divine just like this. Seeing me breaking your pride. Me robbing you til your my broken mess!" said Kylo mirthfully.

(Y/n) knew that after all of this. She wasn't going to be the same. Kylo filled her up the way she had needed it. Making her pretty pussy sing in agonised pleasure. Made her want this over and over again. To never ever leave this cock.

Kylo was thrusting away at her abused cunt. Rubbing her beaten up clit with his thumb. She screamed her last orgasm and passed out cold. Kylo had been still pounding away at her. Til he came deep in her with unadulterated lust and want.

 

To Be Continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/n) had been avoiding Kylo for atleast two straight weeks. Since the pounding she took from Kylo hurt her for five straight day's after. The first two day's were left to limping. The third and fourth day was walking a bit better. Even though at time's it was wobbly. And finally on the fifth day was walking with a certain gait. 

Kylo was getting increasingly peaved out (Y/n) was avoiding him. He thought he had an understanding with her. Might need to rectify that right away. Make her know her place again. And this time wasn't going to give her any mercy. It was his duty to get her to behave. In a manner that he deemed fit and of his desire.

"Ms (Y/l/n), Commander Ren request's the attention at his quarter's now!" said General Hux.

"General Sir, I was going to take my break right now. He can wait til after. Then I will grace him with my presence. Not a moment sooner or later!" said (Y/n) to General Hux.

(Y/n) had taken herself to canteen for some food and drink. Eating in relative peace for once. There was definant chatter going on. When all oif the sudden a hush fell upon the canteen. And (Y/n) always being the curious type looked around. Seeing Commander Ren looking angry and ordering everyone out. 

"Commander, I was going to report to after I ate. You just couldn't wait, could you? Your just an fucking unrelenting ass!" said (Y/n) to Kylo with annoyance.

"Yes, my dear. I am a unrelenting ass that is yours. And you are mine. Got it? Good. Now onto a very pressing matter!" said Kylo to (Y/n) with much haste.

"And that would be what, Sir? Come to tell me oif work load!" said (Y/n) menacingly.

"No, It isn't that either. We have not fucked in two straight weeks. And my cock no matter how many time's I fuck myself. I can't reach my peak. And since you are very insistent to stay away. Must have your stuff moved in with mine!" said Kylo with eagerness.

"Kylo you are a mad man chasing a dream. I am betrothed to marry the General. If I don't then hell will be brought upon me. No matter what my lustfulness wants. And what we did can't be known. Not ever!" said (Y/n) hastily.

(Y/n) had dumped her garbage in the trash compacter. Kylo felt as though his heart had been ripped out. And (Y/n) had been crying in her quarter's. It hurt her that she neither cared or loved General Hux. She knew with his position and status she would be set for life. No matter how she felt now for Kylo Ren now.

A solid month had gone by with a sluggishness. (Y/n) was seen with an engagement ring of what General Armitage Hux. Made of only the best of diamonds of Arkanis. Kylo saw something in (Y/n) that made him realize that she wasn't happy. She appeared to be going rather too skinny and uncared for.

(Y/n) was hardly ever sleeping or eating. But she did work out like crazy. Making sure that everything was tip top shape. Since a wife of The General had to look amazing at all times. And maintain appearance's to everyone and Hux too.

"(Y/n), We are to be married in a six months from now. And we need to make everyone see how much a princess of Naboo you were once and still are. And how much your ass belongs to me. No matter your affections for Kylo!" said General Hux to (Y/n).

(Y/n) carried on for another week or so. Walking into a training room that the knight of ren was using. Kylo peaked his head up in time. Seeing her only clad in mini work out shorts and regulation sports bar with tennis shoe's. Kylo had used the force to bring her closer to him. Slamming her down face first on the training mats below then. Kylo had bent her over to yank her bottoms down to her knee's. 

"You know you play a good game of trying to be with him. But I see what you dream of. It is me pummeling your tight warm snatch. You reveling in the sick joy that my cum run's down your leg's. A sure sign of whom fucked you. It is me every single time. I will have you if it means leaving my cum buried deep in you're fucked sloppy pussy!" said Kylo to her.

Kylo while he was talking to her. Was fingering her quivering little hole. Feeling her clench his fingers so tightly. Knowing he was the one she truly wanted. Sent a thrill down to his aching cock. Longing to see what havoc it can truly take too.

"I will visit your quarter's in three night's time. Your ass better be ready for me. Because I will tan your perky ass alive. Since your ass belongs to me!" said Kylo.

She had felt herself come very close to cumming. But Kylo with a sick joy pulled away in time. Hearing her pitiful weak little whimper from being deprived of an orgasm. An orgasm that she truly needed and from only Kylo could give her.

"And you better not either cum or orgasm. Or you get to not cum when I have you in three night's. If you behave til then....I will provide as many orgasms from you as you wish of me!" said Kylo to her.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Fairly Local By Twenty One pilots, Enjoy!! ;D ;D
> 
> Warning: Intense Smut!! ;D

(Y/n) had gone to work with a raging wet pussy. Pulsing with need and want of an orgasm. However found her libido fading seeing General Hux walking her way. Looking at her like she was some sort of meal. Made her almost near puke.

"Hello My bride to be, Your coming along nicely. Ready to be married in a matter of months? Of course you are. Because I have a hot cock waiting and willing to break your pride. If you should try to leave me!" said General Hux snidely.

(Y/n) hated how little the General left his manners. However she could one up him. It would the hugest blow to his ego. One she needed to run into the very ground.

"Well General.....My pride has been highly respected. Although yours have been never truly ever embraced. Commander Ren seems to think the very same thing. Pity when he's about to shove cock first in my sobbing pitiful pussy!" said (Y/n) spitefully.

General Hux grabbed her hair firmly in his hand. Laying a fierce kiss to her lips.

"I'd do you well enough to mind your manners. Or I might be tempted to make your life a living hell. Or violently fuck your pert little ass!" said General Hux.

"You talk a good game. But the only game you play is a sad one. Like you being a nobody!" said (Y/n) sadly.

She had taken off to the other end of The Finalizer. Sitting down in the gardens with the fake sun they had in here. How the fuck was she to deal with this bulshit. Laying on her back to get in some sun. Until it was being blocked by Kylo. 

"Well there is one way to get rid of that insect. With little damage to your reputation. One that would gain you the victory to one up The General!" said Kylo.

She had enough talking and flung Kylo onto his back. Letting his starved cock out and slammed (Y/n)'s tight cunt. Hitting her cervix dead on made (Y/n)'s leg's shake violently. Kylo loved how he had roughly slammed his girth deep in her. Using the force to cover the rest of her holes. Seeing her struggle to adjust now.

"I love the fucking look that roams your face. As my cock spears you open to my prying eyes. To know it is my cock that does this to you!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

Kylo saw that she was fighting another orgasm off. So he increased the pressure to her swollen clit. Hearing the blood curdling rip from her. But Kylo had kept at her til her fifth orgasm tore from her body. Kylo flung off her body to a kneeling position. Grabbing (Y/n)'s head and cramming Hus thick girth down her throat.

"I bet you didn't see that fact I'd own your ass. That nobody will ever tear us apart. Mine to leave in tatters. To have you beg, grovel ,and sob as I decree of you. Your moving in with me today. No more messing around, fuckbitch!" said Kylo with deliberate harshness.

(Y/n) felt as though this was going to happen. Whether she wanted or cared much for his idiotic plans. But found the force sucking lewdly at her swollen beaten cunt. Humping at nothing but air and the force. Gagging on Kylo's huge girth found herself wanting to have all of this end.

"Awww poor deprived little mess wanting my cock. To rip your sloppy wet ungrateful cunt. Going to fuck you so hard. You will be chocking for more from me!" said Kylo.

Kylo was using his selfish cumdump the way she was suppose to be used. Getting down and truly dirty with her. His precum and her spit was running down her chin to her chest and her wet slit. Begging to torn in several piece's now.

Kylo had let up and bend her over in half. And hiked up her dress to her hips. Yanking her undies to her ankle's. Spanking her ass til it was cherry red to his very eye's. Seeing her gush onto his very pants. However he didn't care much.

To Be Continued.....

 


	4. Chapter 4

General Hux wasn't liking how at every turn his betrothed was fucking Kylo. It was like she was trying to intentionally fuck him over. But, He wouldn't dare put it all on her. It was Kylo for not minding to stay away from what was going too be his. In a matter of months. Kylo had to be taught a lesson and had to be right now. Before he let it all go.

He marched over to where Kylo was sure to be. Barging in while he was in meditation.

"The fucking hell are you trying to prove, Ren? You know that piece of hot warm pussy is to be mine soon. But, No you keep fucking her pathetic dripping pussy!" said General Hux.

Kylo was so beyond upset at Armitage's behavior. And that was why he was deciding to act out. Kylo had been always wanting what he couldn't have. And that (Y/n) only too.

"Well if she didn't look so yummy. I might see to it I resist. But did you know that hot tiny cunt she has is amazing. Like my god to be buried balls deep in that tight snatch!" said Kylo.

General Hux was practically seething where he stood. Since he hated how kylo was grating on his nerves. And Kylo was sure to feel every bit of it all. Made his cock ache to be in her all over. Seeing how his cock looked utterly delicious splitting his (Y/n) open.

"To be honest here Hux, She will never be yours. My lust and want of her will keep her by me forever. Your a nobody compared to me. She wants me only!" said Kylo coldly.

Kylo had gotten up from him sitting down so long. He was going to track down where she was at. And when he found her where she was at. He would serve to remind her whom she belonged to yet again. And he was already going to grill her on why she hadn't moved in with him yet. And it had occurred to him that she was meant for him.

"Look Hux, I haven't the time or patience to sit through your temper tantrum. But I will have at her again. But I think what really burns you is she will never love you. Like she loves me. And that is a cold hard fact you can't seem to grasp!" said Kylo to General Hux.

Kylo had stormed out of the room he was in. Leaving both a confused and scared General Hux. General Hux hated that Kylo was right about this. But, He was going to break that from her. To see her come crumbling to her knee's in her weaken state for him.

Meanwhile (Y/n) was getting her wedding dress fitting for her wedding. And it had scared her a great deal that she was losing a battle of will's against a madman. But she was fighting her desire to bed the leader of the knights of ren. Kylo was relentless in his obsession of her most valued possession. Craving her beautifully designed body upon his body. But, She had been skillfully been able to avoid him for a few day's now too.

"Lady (Y/l/n), I have a message from the Knight of Ren saying your to go to his quarter's. And that if you don't then you will be send through the airlock. To be killed!" said maiden Sybil.

"Well tell the knight I have plan's to attend to first. He will have to wait til then. And if he says something threatening. Then I will unleash the full wrath of my planet and my betrotheds planet on him. And it will not be a very nice thing to do!" said (Y/n) harshly.

She got done doing what she h wanted to happen. And went to General Hux quarter's. Sitting on his lap and laying her head on his chest. It made Armitage very happy to see that even tried she came to him. And it wasn't out of reluctance but a true intention.

"Hux, I need your help that will be a cat and mouse chase. Know this dangerous even asking. But your all I got to help me out. I know I have been a brat. But I am ready to stop all of that. Hoping you understand this too!" said (Y/n).

 


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) went about her tasks on The Finalizer. Proving that she was more than ready for what Kylo next move was now. It bothered her that these men were way too controlling of her. Made her a bit sick to realize this very fact. But she'd teach them both a very harsh lesson. That nobody crossed her and lived to tell the tell. But it was up to her now. 

"Ms. (Y/l/n), You are going in the wrong way. The caf is this way. Not that way!" said Captain Phasma.

"Oh fucking well. I am betrothed to the General. So he said if I want to anywhere on this vessel I shall. So step off of my business!" said (Y/n) sternly.

The captain had turned tail and left. Deeming there was no other reason to keep being around. So as (Y/n) saw the fighter she was wanting. And hoping on and starting up the engines. Taking off into space and preparing for hyperdrive. To get the far the fuck away from all of madness. She had packed only what she was wanting and needed.

"(Y/n), You care to tell where you are going? I am in the ship above you. You are in deep trouble. You can't hide from me. My cock aches to be in you again!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

"I am leaving far away from you crazy assholes. I have npo real place here. Not one that I respect. You both are on your own for the time being. Never to find ever again!" said (Y/n) in boldness.

With those last words she hyperdrived into deep and far space. Kylo couldn't feel where she had gone off to. And she knew she had effectively worked all in her favor. After she got to where she was going. Nobody was ever to find her ever again. She was going to change in a way where nobody would dare to come looking for her. And that was final.

Four Long Years Later...

(Y/n) had managed to gain a bit of weight that was healthy. But it was all on purpose to conceal herself. And her regulation hair color of (Y/h/c) hair was turned to light pink color. Her (Y/e/c) was having to have blue eye's. And she was currently held up a job as spy for the senate. Which was as close to trying to get off the grid as she was going to get. And held up a two bedroom and one bathroom place nearby. With her hovercar of choice. That was until she heard news that The First Order higher ups were to come.

"(Y/n), You have no real reason to fret too much. It's only going to be an Admiral, a General , and Commander. And that will be in a few minutes from now. And your required to sit in on this one. So relax and drink down some water!" said Saqil calmly.

She saw as her betrothed and her sexual stalker there in all there glory. Sitting there and conducting there business. As she had casually taken her notes with what they were saying. However she felt Kylo kept looking her way. Like he was trying to see if he knew whom she was. And a small part of her hoped that was the case. The General and Admiral were trying to keep things very simple. And to not have this meeting drag on.

"Well (Y/n), Was there anything that needs to be fixed? To see of they can arrange some thing's around. To make this work between The Senate and The First Order?" said Saqil.

Kylo and Armitage had perked up upon hearing (Y/n)'s name again. Nobody was to touch them during there very long drawn out celibacy. Hoping beyond hope it was there (Y/n) there. And that after that could crumble (Y/n) to there very will and fuck the stubbornness out of her.

"Well there are a few thing's that could be fixed. Although the General has made a fair point. He isn't all the way correct. If he decreases his influx of workers and there hours. And obtain a peaceful resolution to his dilemma on trying to impose of his ambitions. Then I can see that this all can work out. But not a moment too soon or too late!" said (Y/n) with conviction.

She had taken her seat by her superior Saqil. General Hux was looking at her in pure delight. Even though a major chunk of time spent away. He still knew her heavenly voice. Commander Ren even knew that this was the lady he was trying to get to bare his children. And though now she well known as a spy. A spy he'd have to keep on a leash.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) had been leaving the meeting a few minutes early. Because she needed to get to the next location. And as she was nearing her ship. She already knew whom was next to her. To say in the very least she peaved out was an understatement. It annoyed her.

"Commander Ren under five intergalactic laws. You are breaking them and with that said I can detain you up six cycles as I please. How do you wish to proceed?" asked (Y/n) harshly.

"Cut the shit (Y/n) right now. Or as my diligent little toy.....I will fuck you where you stand. Humiliate you by having my hot warm cum run down between your luscious leg's. Just saying if you come quietly then this doesn't have to be messy!" said Kylo.

"There is nothing in you I want. I'd rather die infinite amount of death. Then to fuck you and I would rather have had you both not seen me!" said (Y/n) to Kylo maliciously.

Kylo was trying to get her to submit to him. But the force didn't seem to work on (Y/n). And that bothers him a great deal. (Y/n) hated that she was being sorta manipulated.

"Kylo I can feel you trying to use the force on me. And the only reason I not hexing you where you stand is cause of our....." said (Y/n) as she realized her almost mistake.

Kylo heard her have a instant stop of what she was saying. And it was pushing him to go further in the conversation. So he was going to push her reveal her true words too.

"Yes (Y/n) go on and tell us. We really would like to know. Atleast right now, not later!" said General Hux.

(Y/n) had turned her ass around to these guy's. And she was so fed up. To the point of sheer boredom. And that this was going to haunt her a great deal. Damn fuck her life.

"Well General Hux, I had a child and is currently with General Leia right now. Oh Kylo we have a beautiful baby boy named Daniel. And I was going to keep him away from you. He totally has your hair but my eye's!" said (Y/n).

Kylo's was in total shock right now though. That despite him trying to impregnate his divine beauty. She had low and behold given him a child. One she was hiding from him.

"And for your clear info to you Kylo. Your never going to see your child, maybe me. Definantly not you one bit. And General Hux, I am married right now. Although he has way too many connections and larger wealth. Oh wait you can't touch me.....since *drum-roll* It is the emperor!" said (Y/n) to them both.

She got into her hovercar and drove off fast. Racing through the busy city just to let off some steam of stress. Letting down her hair and listening to Monster by Starset loudly. Pulling out her flask of Bourbon to drink. The was until Kylo bumped her with his hovercar. It pissed her off a great deal. That he had found her so suddenly.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n)'s comm system was buzzing and it was pissing her off. Since she knew it was Kylo trying to get in touch with her. She wasn't wanting to talk to him. Not now atleast. Reluctantly she had her hand over to pick up the call. Just to settle this dispute now.

"What do you want Kylo? It can't be either to see your son or get me to land my car. Because that just ain't happening!" said (Y/n) to Kylo.

Then all of the sudden she felt heat pound through her aching dripping core. Her vision was fading in a clouded haze of bliss and want. She pulled her hovercar into a nearby carport. Before she could reach her fleshy clit. Kylo had his hand down her pants. She felt his fingers stab into her clenching quivering pussy. Kylo had missed her pussy.

"Even in giving birth to my baby boy. Your still amazingly tight. I wonder if you still taste good. If your still cum on command!" said Kylo heatedly.

Kylo with the force had tore her out of her vehicle. Pulling her pants and panties off of her body. Liking how she filled out a bit more. And seeing her tiny cunt on display to predatory feasting gaze. Taking out his tongue to lap at her swollen clit between his lips. Tasting how amazing her yummy pussy still tasted. How he was the one taking her.

"Kylo you don't have to do this. Just let me go to my husband. I won't tell of this!" said (Y/n) telepathically to Kylo.

"You talk to me as though you have a choice. You ran away from me. You ran away from what I can truly do to you. Fucking hated how you fled. I couldn't bare the very thought of somebody touching me. And knowing that somebody was touching what is rightfully mine. No matter where you run from now on. You are my slut!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

Kylo had speared his tongue deep into (Y/n)'s wet cunt. Lapping her slit like ice cream on a very hot day. Seeing her looking so helpless under his ever possessive embrace. (Y/n) had tried for so long and hard to avoid this obsessive monster. But, He found her.

"You think it was easy to will my affections for you away. My cock got so hard knowing how tight you clasp my cock. Feeling me abusing your cunt. Oh man sweetheart when I am done with you. You will begging for my mercy!" said Kylo telepathically to (Y/n).

At those very words it was her undoing. She came so hard on Kylo's masterful tongue. And Kylo was once again treated to her delectable taste. (Y/n)'s body was spasming uncontrollably with what Kylo had done to her. Sweet whimpers tore out of her weakly.

"Now I am going to take you back to where I will teach you a lesson. One you will not ever forget. And to make sure you never run...." said Kylo to (Y/n) with maliciousness.

"If you are quite done tasting my wife. I'd suggest you step away. Before I undoubtedly kill you. And make no mistake about it. Cause I will too!" said The Emperor to Kylo.

Kylo had released her to her husband. The emperor had one of his troopers get (Y/n)'s vehicle back home. And The emperor had scooped up his now frightened wife home.

"And if you ever come near her again. I will bring you and anybody else who would dare try to touch her. And bring down your First Order. And that is my decree now!" said The Emperor.

"Honey just take me home and erase what he has done. Let's go home!" said (Y/n).

The emperor had taken to his ship. And took her home to erase what Kylo did. Kylo was so beyond seething at what had occurred. And that she was taken from him to use. With a very stern promise in his head to get her. And take her very far away from The Emperor.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo's P.O.V-

Kylo had hated the fact that (Y/n) had fled from what was his. But it had helped that he still carried her pussyjuice all over his face. That it still tasted and smelled sweet after hours of it being there. Made him so hard as diamonds for her. The one that had fled away from him. Nobody ran from Kylo Fucking Ren and lived to deny him what is his. And he was going to get his son back. Since that was his too now. He'd bring his girl to heel quickly. And she'd submit like the eager cumfucker she was. Be his family only too.

 

(Y/n)'s P.O.V- 2 Weeks Later:

She was being more careful of where she went. Even letting a squadron of stormtroopers follow her around. That way to put her husband The Emperor at ease. It was made clear that The First Order still hadn't left there orbit of there planet as of yet. She knew she had to be off planet in the next couple of day's. To get to her spying job.

"Hopefully this job doesn't take you too much away from me. Hate it when your gone from me for too long. The ache it causes me hurts!" said The Emperor to her.

She had gone up to her husband. Laying fierce a kiss that was way too erotic for anyone's own good. But she ha gripped his blond-blue locks of hair. Relishing in the way his electric blue eye's penetrated. Seizing hold to her whole reason for living.

"My emperor I will make haste on this job. And satisfy you to the max. Your hard cock will fuck my slimy wet cunt. Til you blast your load deep in me!" said (Y/n) to him.

She had packed the last of what she was going to need. And that she had taken off in her ship. With her having the permission to leave the planet. To have her ship hauled in the very direction of where The First Order ship was at. She saw Kylo in the distance. As they had landed she was hauled off the ship by Kylo. Using the force to drag her to where she was going to rest her pretty pussy on his stiff as rocks cock.

"You have no ideal the world of hurt your in for. My little toy will be fucked in full. Going to impregnate you again and again. Fucking wreck your cunt til you know your place!" said a ranting Kylo.

"Fucking hate you right now so much. You have no ideal how much running for my life was not something I wanted. How the very thought of you and hux touching me unnerved me. Your never going to get your son!" said (Y/n) with maliciousness.

Kylo had pinned her to the wall besides her. Gripping her throat with all the lust he had built up over the years. Putting his thigh between her legs against her core. Liking how he was going to bring her to heel. (Y/n) was feeling his needy desire against her hip.

"I love how you hate me so much. You think your running was ever going to deter me or hux. We knew where you were all this time. Just decided to toy around with you. Thinking you were safe from us was naive of you. Made us so hard knowing our little angel was going to get it. But I never knew you had our son. That you will get back. Or we will unleash the full strength of our new toy on your husband's planet!" said Kylo menacingly.

At the very moment (Y/n) pissed over Kylo's leg. Kylo was enraged that she had the nerve to do. (Y/n) was flung off of him. In her haste she ran with the urine on her. But at the very moment she didn't care too much. She had to get away from the monster Kylo had truly became. With her running full tilt to her secret docking port with a ship. She made good on where it was. Til she saw general hux by it and with a look of triumph.

"You didn't think we didn't stumble upon this. My darling you are truly fucked. And a fucking we shall have. One you will neither protest or run from. You deserve what is to come. Thinking you can run from the full force of The First Order and our cocks!" said General Hux.

That was when a fuming Kylo had seized (Y/n) with the force. Kylo had layed her down on the floor. Peering over her still frame. Made him so hard to know you were his to do. But he had made a deal with hux to share in punishment. For even running from them.

"Hux you better be ready to punish our girl. Think she needs to learn she is ours. Not that imbecile that dared touched what is ours. Now (Y/n) we don't believe in taking you so softly. So we are going to hear you beg for our cocks. To go where it deserves to be!" said Kylo.

Kylo and Armitage had torn off her clothing. Not atall minding the scent of her piss. It kinda just turned them on. When she was going to be reeking of there scent soon. (Y/n) hadn't in all her years predicated this outcome. It made her feel like all her efforts were for shit. The force had been released from her. And Kylo was waiting to see what would happen. She shocked them both by grabbing there aching cocks through there clothing.

"If this is going to happen for real. Then why the hell are you both still clothed. Bunch of dumb fucktards. Show me what the two leading men of The First Order can do!" said (Y/n) pathetically.

Kylo had ripped open her slender fit legs. (Y/n) had in her head wanted this. Trying so hard to stay loyal to The Emperor. But not going to be able to in this instance. Kylo and Armitage were now both bare to her feasting eye's. Delighting in what was going to be.

Kylo had gotten her on all fours to eat her out from behind. While the Armitage had her gagging on his firm girth. (Y/n) had to admit she liked the way the Armitage tasted. How he was spicy yet with sweet taste of seasoned fruit. Kylo was sucking lewdly to her pussy. Loving how she tasted to him on his skilled mouth. Lapping at her asshole to get it nice and sticky with his spit. Seeing (Y/n) leaking her cum down her spasming leg's.

"Now (Y/n), Turn on your back and allow your ass to get filled!" said Kylo to her.

She had been taking her time to try to get the general to get in her ass. But Armiutage wasn't having any of her wasting his time. So he speared his cock into her tight ass. Hearing the loud scream that tore from her. It drove him made with unfilled lust. Kylo was now getting in position to delve this glorious cock into her cunt hard and fast without mercy. (Y/n) knew in this moment there would be no more running from them.

"Now be a good toy and you will get your reward. The reward of cumming deep inside of your fuckholes. Our fuckholes to fill on command. You are ours from here on out. Got it?!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

She only had to nod her head and Kylo had stabbed his cock deep in her. Hearing the blood curdling scream rip from her. Drove Armitage and Kylo to set a punishing pace to her holes. Seeing her looking so fucked out of her mind. Kylo used the force to stimulate her swollen beaten clit. Seeing her cum hard and blacking out. Before Kylo did it again to get her orgasming again and again. 

"Look how wrecked you are for us. How you deserve this. Why you need this to learn this is your new home. How the very pain of not in you will be torment to you!" said Kylo.

Kylo and Armitage were gripping her so hard. Bruising up her skin with how they held her. How they were marking up her skin with there love bites to her skin. Hearing the whiny little moans emit from her. (Y/n) was hating how they just dominated her like this. Since her husband the emperor was way more caring and loving. And loving how they were fully brutalizing her ruined holes with there massive girths. Not to say her husband wasn't hefty. But I guess every guy brings a certain style to how there cocks are.

"You feel so amazing on my cock, our little harlot. Bet you weren't wanting to see how we'd own you all over again. Never again will you stray from us!" said Armitage huskily.

Kylo latched onto her left nipple with his mouth. While Armitage tweaked with the right nipple harshly. Hearing her scream her moans out. It was the final push to bury there cum deep inside her. To leave there scent and mark upon her. And it pushed (Y/n) onto her fourth orgasm. Squirting all over them with how intense thing's had gotten.

(Y/n) lay there basking in with how impressive the fuck was. One she'd never forget in all of her time. Kylo and Armitage were passed out cold from the fucking. She knew it was time to get the fuck up and get going. So since her clothes were beyond repair. She stole the generals pants and used Kylo's cowl as a makeshift top. Getting her shoe's on with success. Getting into her ship that was there and taking off. She could feel there cum start leaking out of her body. It was oddly pleasant and weird at the same time.

Hours Later with General Armitage Hux and Commander Kylo Ren-

They woke up feeling great and ready for a second or third round. To find that (Y/n) wasn't atall there. And that the generals pants were gone. Also that Kylo's cowl was missing aswell. They were both fuming with how she gave them the slip yet again. No less when they were out for the count. After such an magifiecient fuck they both delved into in full. They were now having to do the shameful walk to there quarter's to get cleaned. Ready to yet again to try to find there toy (Y/n). And teach her another lesson.

Four and Half Days Later-

(Y/n) had made it to her location where she was going to need to be spy. She had stopped at some planet to regroup for the first day or so. Then carried on after that. With clothes that were deemed acceptable for her mission. And still kept the clothes she had stolen. Getting to where her son was close by and seeing Leia there aswell.

"How is my baby boy doing? Miss momma much. Hoping you haven't spoiled him too much Leia?" said (Y/n) to Leia.

"Well I did a little spoiling. But you must be on your way soon. Or he will find the both of you. And you can't risk him finding your son!" said Leia to (Y/n) urgently.

"I know, Leia. But it was only for a moment. I miss my son. You need to get my son to the emperor and that is as must. Kylo knows and you need to know!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Momma I misses you so very much. Hoping you can stay for a miffun. Pretty please!" said Daniel.

They ate a quick meal and taken her son to the ship. In her arms when they were surrounded by First Order fighter's. Leia saw from above the spectacle and took off. (Y/n) held onto her son with dear life. As she saw Kylo's ship ship start to lower to the platform they were on. And with redheaded twatbitch too in tow. But what they weren't counting in was the emperors entire army was there in moments.


	9. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry!!

I am taking a hiatus til I can develope where this will go. I am very sorry to you. Hoping you understand. I have an ideal of where it will go.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo and Armitage weren't expecting to be surrounded as they were. And the fact (Y/n) had a look of triumph on. It just made these mnen angry. Since they were both wanting her again. To use her to there whims. But now that wasn't as likely right now though.

"This is your emperor speaking and as such I am ordering you to leave. Or you will be killed by my army. And make no mistake I will do so!" said The Emperor.

"But you can't keep me away from my child. The one that is in her arm's. He is MY boy and I have rights to be near him!" roared Kylo angrily.

"I will grant you permission to leave with your life!" said The Emperor to Kylo.

(Y/n) knew that this could either end one of two ways. They engage in all out war or they can agree of a compromise. And that was what she was going to do right now.

"Dear husband I am sure this doesn't have to end badly. Only if Kylo behaves and you as well. Since I don't want to be responsible for blood shed!" said (Y/n) firmly.

She wasn't so sure of her words. But she knew that this had to happen. To keep some semblance of peace between all the parties involved. Including a child in the forefront.

"Kylo I am wanting you to behave. For the sake of our child we have. I am begging you!" said (Y/n) to Kylo telepathically.

As she was walking in the middle of the platform they were on. Kylo was awfully smug at the moment. And that had for some sick reason brought her joy and her panties wet. Kylo was tweaking with her arousal. General Hux saw (Y/n)'s glaze up with lust and want. It made him prideful at how she was being treated. His precious little cumholder.

The emperor with his lieutenant came off if his ship. Going towards the emperors wife. The emperor saw his wifes lust filled eye's. Looking at Kylo knowing it was his fault.

"We can go inside that building or in my ship. That is docked righty there? And discuss some thing's. General Hux you may come if you wish. But your advice is not to be given!" said (Y/n) bitterly. 

She still held her child in her embrace. Kylo and The emperor were not happy. But this had to be settled right away. General Hux and The Emperors Lieutenant had to keep silent during such an intense talk now about Daniel. Daniel looked at Kylo Ren of The First Order, his father. The four of them all sat down with an air of uncertainty and rage.

"Let me just say by no means did I want to have this talk. But Dear Husband this man here is the father of Daniel. And like he said he has rights to see our son. Kylo you may see our son with watched visits. You are not to be alone with our son. Daniel my sweetheart....This Commander of The First Order is your Father named Kylo Ren. Kylo meet your son Daniel!" said (Y/n) very carefully.

Daniel turned to see his father and smiled. Kylo wasn't very patient of a man and grabbed his son to sit on his knee. (Y/n) and The Emperor were being very careful of how this was going down. Daniel and Kylo seemed to be realizing how much the other meant to the other. For some reason General Hux had crept up on (Y/n).

"A word alone with you now (Y/n). We must talk a scheduled times for Commander Ren to see your both son. Supreme Leader must know of what will go down!" said General Hux.

The emperor was about to have a hissy fit. But she placed a firm passionate kiss on his lips. And promises to have rough sex that night. General Hux snorted in utter disgust. (Y/n) had taken them both to an empty room. Sitting down on the single bed now. Mapping out the day's and hours allowed to happen. And really putting it out there that watched visits would occur. General Hux really wanted another taste of his cock in her ass. To plowing her til it hurt her to even sit down or walk much less now. She was his too. (Y/n) knew as to what the general wanted. She closed the door and the camera off. Raising her long skirt and pushing her undies to her knee's. General Hux had kneeled down to lap at her beautiful ungrateful fuckmeat. Licking her til he heard her whimper.

"You know are a worthless cuntflesh. Never would I dream of you leaving high and dry. What did I do to you to get your scorn? Never mind answering that....Your mine. Even though you bed the emperor. No matter how bad you want to believe he is enough. He will never satisfy you the way you need." said General Hux to her.

"I bet I wasn't anything to you other than your one dollar hooker. Your a mindless bimbo eating my ass out like a good piece of fuckmeat!" said (Y/n) sinfully to Armitage Hux.

He knew her ass was good enough prepared to take his cock. Taking his cock to her ass. Spearing her with his massive girth to her tiny asshole. Feeling her already gripping him firmly. Making him swell up that much more too now. Gripping her left leg up a bit to set it on his left leg. Getting to rub her tiny swollen clit. Hearing her mutter something so sinful even to his own ears. Hearing her whining for him to fiuck her harder.

"F-f-fuck D-Daddy-y your ripping me o-open. D-damn you!" said (Y/n) over a sneer.

"You naughty little harlot probably secretly begging me for me to fuck you. To fuck your ass so hard with my girth. No matter!" said General Hux to her.

He kept rubbing her swollen nub of a clit. Hearing her cry out her painful orgasm out. He saw her cum leaking from her beaten up cunt. That had about left him cumming deep in her ass. Waiting until they weren't shaking anymore from the orgasm they had.

"Now be a good little bitch and stay put. I will have you again and you won't resist me. Kylo knew I needed this and manipulated your mind. I will have to thank him for this!" said General Hux.

General Hux had let himself out and left (Y/n) crying in bitterness. She felt so used and debauched from how Kylo did this to her. She cleaned herself up with a few tissue's that were nearby her. To clean up the cum leaking from her swollen beaten asshole. One way or the other she would get her revenge. And with the help of her husband, The Emperor. 


	11. Chapter 11

So the weeks went by where Kylo would constantly visit his son. Or General Hux watch his son for him. As he fucked into (Y/n) against her very will. (Y/n) wouldn't have any ideal of what was going on. Kylo was priding himself on his mind tricks to have her.

"You see no matter the fight you put up with me. It will always fail, whore!" said Kylo.

(Y/n) in alot of ways couldn't do this. The way Kylo would pummel her hungry pussy. Filling her up with his hot milky cum. (Y/n) knew of the abuse Kylo was doing to her. The emperor felt powerless against the force user. One that could kill him no less.

"Kylo I don't think I can fight you anymore. The way your possessive of me and that of our child. If you want to have sex with me. Just tell me ahead of time. I won't fight you anymore. I promise!" said (Y/n) sadly.

"Good thing your giving up right now. Or I'd show you whom is the boss around here. To which I'd say it's me!" said Kylo to her.

Kylo had locked his full lips onto her slim ones. Holding her body to his body. Daniel ran up to them both happily. Kylo picked up his son and kissed Hus cheek. (Y/n) was just looking at the love that Kylo was doing. It made her heart melt at the affection going on.

"Daddy can we go have ice cream, please?" asked Daniel to Kylo giddily.

"Only if your mother agrees to having ice cream too!" said Kylo to her.

Kylo had probed deep into her mind. And they all took off to a planet to have ice cream. Kylo and Daniel were talking about the force and how one day that Daniel will soon come into his powers. (Y/n) knew that one day this was bound to come up. General Hux sat down right by (Y/n). Looking at her with sadistic smugness. (Y/n) hated this very moment.

"Awwwe don't look like a pissy bitch about this. You knew one way or the other this would happen. It was a matter of the right time. Guessing it came sooner!" said General Hux snidely.

"As my still betrothed you should be happy. My father is annulling the marriage I had with the emperor. Me and him aren't one bit happy. But I am to marry you soon. With the side dalliance to be had with Kylo as punishment. You both should be happy now!" said (Y/n) sadly.

She had later on put her son to sleep. Having felt relief in the fact that Kylo wasn't going to mind rape her anymore. So she could have a restful sleep. But she was losing someone she had grown to love in everything she wanted. But she knew you can't always get what you want. Which was a bummer since this was her chance at freedom.

"Sulking gets nobody nowhere, (Y/n). You should know this by now. Did you really think you could leave us? And for what a short reprieve from your short lived freedom!" said Kylo harshly.

"I was hoping that you both would go onto loving or using whomever graced yours bed. But here we are to embark upon something that is toxic. You better not hurt our son Daniel. Or there'll be hell to pay!" snarled (Y/n).

Kylo saw as she had walked away from him. But it was okay for now though. Seeing as soon enough he wasn't going to be getting enough of her. She was his and General Hux's property. Kylo wasn't any way envious of the marriage (Y/n) was to have with General Hux. He was just happy he was going to be able to have her as his lover. One that he'd use up to his very will. In his eyes this was a start of something terribly perfect.

General Hux and (Y/n) had sat and talked over wedding plans. Since (Y/n) was now fully divorced from the emperor. Kylo when nobody was around had him killed for him touching what is his. (Y/n) knew about it shortk afterwards and didn't talk about it. It was eating at her since she was hoping that one day she'd be with him again. That bit of hope was ruined by Kylo. Citing she needed to learn her place was now there's too.

"If we are all done talking about wedding plans. We will be married by the end of the next cycle. And you will be a amazing wife of mine!" said General Hux to her harshly.

"I have plans I need to make since the ceremony will be held on my home planet. Will let them know of the security plans. That The First Order will be in orbit for extra security measures!" said (Y/n) sourly.

(Y/n) had walked off to her private solarium for solitude. Trying to clear her mind of what was going on in it. Evaluating her life and what has come of it with this big mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, Comments and Kudos are appreciated! :)


End file.
